Murtaugh
Murtaugh of Mur is de deuteragonist van de Submachine series. Hij heeft veel mensen vermoord of achtergelaten in de Subnet. Helaas is de player een van zijn slachtoffers. Ondanks dat is hij medelevend en heeft hij spijt heeft van sommige sterfgevallen (of hij doet alsof hij spijt ervan heeft). Uiterlijk Since he has not been seen until Submachine: The Exit, Murtaugh's looks were unknown during a long time. The only clues on Murtaugh's appearance before the chapter 10 were: *In Submachine 4: The Lab, the statue of a god, that symbolises Murtaugh, as stated by Mateusz Skutnik; *Nog een standbeeld in Submachine 9 dat Murtaugh uitbeeldt; *The stylized carving on his tomb, in which he has long hair (Submachine 9); *Zijn gemumificeerde lichaam in hetzelfde spel. Op het einde van Submachine's laatste hoofdstuk, is Murtaugh eindelijk duidelijk afgeschilderd. Hij is een blanke man met zwart haar en heeft zijn linkerarm verloren. Personaliteit Murtaugh is incredibly focused on his goals, as evidenced by his deeds: he has had the patience to explore one third of the vast Subnet and do tedious work for years, just to get his revenge on the people who buried him alive and get back to the Core. This focus and his other abilities make other people invisible to him, which was why other people in the Core thought he was a sociopath. Relaties Einstein Murtaugh seems to have cared for his cat to some degree. However, there were signs of anger when the cat disappeared often. Elizabeth Elizabeth is known to have had a good relationship with Murtaugh, while both were in the Core, and Murtaugh only talked with her. Murtaugh even calls her "his dear Liz". Elizabeth seems to have acted as a pacifier of sorts, as she tried to stop Murtaugh from doing something reckless. However, one of the notes left by the people Murtaugh sent to the Edge indicates that they are polar opposites. Andere mensen Others generally seem hostile towards Murtaugh, likely due to his behaviour and not understanding his abilities. Murtaugh has sent some people, namely predecessors of the Player to the Edge, where they all die, which he deeply regrets (or so he claims). Geschiedenis Early life, the Core and career as a lighthouse keeper The first mentions of Murtaugh are from a camping trip in Kent, where he lost his arm. After losing it he developed a third arm, which he called his karma arm. It had the ability to create karma portals, which can transport a person to various segments of the Submachine. Later Murtaugh stayed in the Winter Palace and began experimenting with his powers. These experimental Karma portals tore and distorted the reality inside the palace and the South Garden. He neglected this fact, as it was only one of the layers, and eventually most of the garden collapsed into the black void of the Subnet. Other people in the Core thought that Murtaugh was a sociopath as he would only talk to Elizabeth. This was due to the fact he couldn't see them, but he could see Elizabeth. In the end, Murtaugh deserted the other people in the palace, and started a new life as a lighthouse keeper. In the Kent lighthouse he was joined by a cat in October 1905. Murtaugh named him Einstein because he had got in although all doors and windows were shut, so he might have broken the time and space barrier. Einstein often disappeared. Murtaugh also tested his powers, and found that he could transport to other yet unknown areas with the help of wisdom gems. Intrigued, he wished to create a portal that could send him out of the Core, and he contacted Elizabeth about this, asking if she could tend Einstein while he was away. She asked him not to do this; however, she promised to look after Einstein. After five months, others got concerned for their safety and buried the lighthouse with Murtaugh in it. As Murtaugh had always been afraid of getting buried alive, he made the portal and left the Core. On December 12 (19 or 20?)06 Murtaugh tested for entry points for the Core, but failed. He planned on checking 291, because it seemed promising. One day later Einstein goes missing yet again. The Lab It was mentioned that Murtaugh spent a full thirty-two years exploring. It was also mentioned that Murtaugh explored one third of the humongous Subnet during his travels. Not much else of this time is known. It seems that this time of exploration came to an end after he found a group of scientists that were investigating the Submachine, whom he joined. He "showed the truth" to the Lab's original members and explained that there are many Submachines instead of just one. The Lab trained teams for exploring the Subnet, most - if not all - of which failed. Murtaugh taught them the necessity of leaving notes. It's known that Mur took the orb from the looping traps and gave it to the basement exploration team because it was their mission to break the Orb. They weren't successful because their Coil had broken so Murtaugh came and took it back to the Looping traps two days after the ancient section exploration team accidentally found the coordinates 551. In the end Murtaugh abandoned the original scientists. They later died. Later he seems to have created a new Lab, with the objective to invade the Core. This required the defense system to be turned off, and Murtaugh sent out people out to do this. At least five people were sent to do this task, but nobody returned, which was one of Murtaugh's deepest regrets. During the series Murtaugh was contacted by the player during Submachine 4: The Lab. He sent him/her a list of locations and left the player to explore. It later turned out that this was just a test, a job application of sorts. Murtaugh was pleased by our success and hired him/her. Later he sent the player his first mission, which was to "explore the Edge", although this was just a lie, and the true mission was to disable the defense system. He later sent a message to the Edge, which contained the details of the actual mission, although he had no faith that the player would actually succeed. When the Defense System was disabled, he confessed that the Player's "adventure ended there" and said goodbye. Invasion of the Core After the DS was annihilated Murtaugh and his team deployed a variety of different equipment in the Sanctuary. Although details are unknown, Murtaugh and his team got into Liz's ship and started shooting. Elizabeth managed to get into her cabin in the ship and escaped before Murtaugh invaded it. There Murtaugh created the interdimensional karma portal to the fifth layer and entered it. However, inside the portal Murtaugh changed his mind and created a portal inside the other portal. Fifth Layer According to Elizabeth, Murtaugh was originally going to get his revenge on those who dwelt within the fifth layer. However, after arriving at the Knot, he finally realised the scope of the destruction he had originated with his karma portals. After being consoled by Elizabeth, he spent the rest of his life attempting to repair the damage he had caused. However, there was an issue: the damage caused within the third layer could not be undone. This would haunt Murtagh until his demise, because this was the native layer he and Elizabeth came from. Upon his passing, a tomb was erected in the temple for him. After many years of carrying his message, Elizabeth was also placed there after she passed away, and their tombs were finally sealed. Trivia *Murtaugh lijdt aan taphofobie, oftewel de angst om levend begraven te worden. *Mur betekent 'muur' in het Pools, Frans, Deens, Zweeds, Noors en Catalonisch. *Murtaugh's naam is een oude Franse achternaam, hier heeft Mateusz de naam vandaan.PastelForum, Submachine 6: Theories & Suggestions, Mateusz revealed the mystery of Murtaugh's name.. *In the game Daymare Town 3 by Mateusz Skutnik, while in the opening "hospital" scenes, a man is seen sitting outside of the optometrist's office. Next to him is an eye chart in which, in the third row of letters down, the name "Murtaugh" can be seen spelled out. *Further inspection on Murtaugh's name indicates that it Irish. Murtaugh means explorer. (A very fitting name for him) Quotes Gallery Statue.png|The statue in Sub4 that symbolizes Murtaugh. Murtaugh_statue.png|The statue representing Murtaugh in the Temple. Murtaugh corpse.png|Murtaugh's corpse in Submachine 9. Sub9 karma arm.png|A detail of Murtaugh's tomb. en: it: ru:Муртау es: en: du: Category:Featured articles Category:People Category:Submachine 1 Category:Submachine 2 Category:Submachine 3 Category:Submachine 4 Category:Submachine 5 Category: Submachine 6 Category: Submachine 7 Category: Submachine 8 Category: Submachine Network Exploration Experience Category:Submachine 9